The Clan
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: After falling through the ground in a cave the team must rescue Kagome before they lose her. But things get worse when the ruthless wolf pack called The Blood Claws and their leader Myada takes her. Will they team up with Koga and his pack to save her?


**The Clan**

**Summary: After falling through the ground in a cave the team must rescue Kagome before they lose her. But things get worse when the ruthless wolf pack called The Blood Claws and their leader Myada takes her. Will they team up with Koga and his pack to save her?**

Flame: Ok this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic.

Faye: What's your point?

Ariella: Oh shush Faye

Falia: None of us own Inuyasha

Flame: Well hope you like. If I get enough reviews I'll update. Oh and I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer.

**Chapter 1: Into The Village **

**Kaede's**

The day started just like every other day. With warm air and a fresh breeze. The gang had stayed at Kaede's the night before and was all ready up and ready to head out on their search for jewel shards.

"Ah what a beautiful day" Miroku said as he stretched

"Don't even think about it Monk" Sango warned

"My dear Sango what are you talking about" Miroku tried to look innocent

"Come on Sango" Kagome said as she grabbed her best friends arm

"You guys stay here," Kagome told them

As Kagome and Sango relaxed in the hot springs Inuyasha and Miroku kept a good look out for any demons. A little later Sango and Kagome emerged from the woods into the opening as they walked up they heard a noise in the distance.

"What was that?" Kagome asked

"Don't worry its just hunting time for a pack of wolves" Inuyasha reassured everyone as he sniffed the air.

"Koga's pack?" Miroku asked

"No a different one. This pack has a sweeter scent," Inuyasha informed them

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked seeing Kagome's distant look

"I think I can sense a jewel shard," Kagome muttered

"Which way?" Sango asked

"That way" Kagome said as she pointed behind them

"Well than lets go" Inuyasha yelled

As Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back they came to a clearing and a cave. As Kagome told them that the shard was inside the cave the gang headed in. But the cave was different it only had a small clearing but it also contained a weasel demon.

**Cave**

"In its right hand" Kagome yelled

As Inuyasha and the gang fought the demon the ground started shaking.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled

"HOLD ON KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled back trying to get to her

Finally Inuyasha was able to hack off the demons hand and get the shard. As Inuyasha walked toward Kagome the ground shook violently and crumbled beneath them as Kagome fell through separating her from her friends.

**Village**

As Kagome landed she cut her forehead on a rock. Getting up she looked around. Another jewel shard could be sensed but it was to fait to tell its location. She walked around for a while unknown to her she was being watched. As she got to a village she could here voices and the sound of running.

A few minutes passed and she was knocked to the ground unconscious.

Above Ground 

As the Inu gang looked below all they could see was darkness.

"KAGOME?" The gang yelled but got no response

They were about to jump down when an all-familiar voice caught their attention.

"KAGOME" The voice yelled

"Oh shit its Koga" Inuyasha spoke out

"He's not going to be happy we lost Kagome" Shippo piped in hiding behind Kilala.

Just as Shippo finished talking a gust of wind entered the cave, and Koga appeared.

"Hey mutt" Koga greeted

"Hey mutt where's Kagome?" Koga asked angrily when he didn't see her but smelled her.

"She fell through the ground," Shippo answered running over to Koga

"She fell through the" Koga started when realization of his location hit him

"YOU IDIOTS"

**A/N: Ok well there you have it. My first attempt, don't worry I actually have a plot. That's surprising. Well anyway please R&R and if I get enough reviews of people liking it and wanting another chapter I'll type one. Oh and advice is welcome.**


End file.
